I'll Be Here For You
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! NOT A DEATH FIC! I PROMISE!
1. Curses Really Suck

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ugh. I wanted this out Friday night, but I had forgotten that my younger brother's move in date was Friday-today. So I went with him and dad to Indiana to move him in, and get him settled into his new dorm. It's a nice dorm! It was like mine when I was in Pittsburgh. It's a small apartment which is lovely. His roommates are nice, and one has a kitty! Lucky. Lol. Anyways. So I couldn't decide on which fic to do next, so a few of you suggested this one. I also did my little coin game, and surprisingly this one won! So this one it is. Anyways. One of you suggested my superhero from my upcoming book should make an appearance, which is a lovely idea and I have thought about it; just figuring out which fic to do it X3 So eventually he pop up. If you like to see him, head over to my Deviant Art, and there's a couple of pictures of him there with more coming, and those SPN pics are coming! I promise! Just taking my time, because my plot bunnies for my books are demanding my attention hardcore. Anyways. HEADS UP! The villain in this story is gay! This does NOT mean I have anything against the LGBT community, I have loads of love for my LGBT brothers and sisters *hugs you all*. Also, if you ARE against it and you're going to come after my ass, DON'T PROCEED READING/REVIEWING AND WASTING MINE AND MY READERS TIME! Plus I have zero tolerance and patience for bullies and haters. We clear? Good! Let's get going!**

 **Summary: Season 5 AU. Sam is at the end of his rope and ends up getting taken. The being that takes him, places a curse on Sam by forcing shards of a crystal in his neck. This being releases Sam to Bobby who tries to breaks the curse. When he tries the being activates the curse and it causes Sam horrible pain. When Dean and Castiel rejoin up with them, they're all taken by the being and they watch as Sam has his life is being drained away. What's worse, Sam's dying thinking no one loves him. NOT A DEATH FIC! I promise!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Curses Really Suck**

Sam closed his laptop with frustration. He was on a case where men around his age disappeared, women too. The men were never found and the women would be, stone cold dead with black crystal shards in their necks. The cause of death is heart failure, which the police find strange considering the women were all young and very healthy. But their faces told a different story. When Sam examined a few of the bodies in the morgue, the women all had pained expressions on their faces; as if they suffered horrible pain. Sam figured that black crystal shards had something to do with it, he just didn't know what.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache, and the lack of sleep was a part of it. He had been having nightmares with Lucifer hounding him out the ass since Dean had rejected him. That was three months ago.

'He probably doesn't even miss me. I miss him though. Badly. I just hope he's okay.' Sam thought to himself.

He got up from the table and went in the washroom of his hotel room. He had gotten some odds and ends jobs while travelling and saved up a lot of cash, so he got a hotel room instead of a motel room. His hotel room was nice. A kitchen kitchen, a decent sized bedroom with a queen sized bed, his washroom had a walk-in shower and a jacuzzi tub large enough to fit his frame comfortably, a living room with a flat screen and a desk where he could work.

He looked in the mirror and saw how pale he was, the dark circles under his eyes had dark circles, overall he looked a zombie movie reject. He should his head and cleaned himself up. He took a few aspirin and then changed into his suit. He had an interview with one of the witnesses he met yesterday at the morgue. Once he changed, he grabbed his wallet, badge, cell phone, and his car keys for his newly obtained car and headed out. He bought himself a brand new 2009 Dodge Challenger. Those odds and ends jobs he had paid really well. He got to his car and sat there for a moment. He jumped when his phone rang. He looked at the caller id and huffed in anger. Dean had been ignoring him for three months and suddenly realized he still existed. He shook his head sadly and hit the ignore button. He didn't have time to argue with Dean.

He got to the witness's house and was awed. The house was quite nice, but then again he was in the rich part of the neighborhood. He went to the door and knocked. The door opened and revealed the witness he was to interview. He was dressed in a skin tight t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Well hey there cutie! I was wondering when you were going to get your sexy booty over here." He smiled. "Well come on in! I don't bite sugah!"

Sam smiled and walked in. "You have a lovely house."

"Oh thank you sugah! It was grandma's, she left it to me after my family abandoned me for well, you can guess sugah." He said.

"I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that. Your family is suppose to love you unconditionally no matter what." Sam said sadly.

"What's wrong sugah? You look like someone kicked your puppy." He asked.

"My brother abandoned me after I made a mistake." Sam said.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry. Like you said, family is suppose to love unconditionally no matter what." He said.

"Anyways. I forgot my manners. I'm Agent Sam Wilde." Sam said.

"I'm Mason Carter. Nice to meet ya sugah!" Mason winked. "Before we begin the interview, can interest you in some coffee, water, soda, anythin' really?"

"Coffee please? If it's not too much trouble?" Sam asked.

"None at all sugah! You make your cute butt at home, I'll be right back!" Mason beamed, and Sam nodded heading to the living room.

Mason smirked evilly. His plan was coming together. He made the coffee and slipped Sam something to help him nap. After all the poor boy looked like he could use one. He returned with the coffee mugs in hand and gave Sam his. He smiled wickedly on the inside when Sam took a few big gulps of it. As they talked he watched as Sam grew sleepy and then passed out. He carried Sam to a room upstairs and strapped him down to a table.

"Poor little Sammy Winchester. I was hoping to nab big brother to get back at Johnny boy. But you'll do even better. Sorry sugah. It's nothin' against you, but I really want to hurt Johnny boy and now big brother." Mason smiled wickedly for real this time.

He grabbed a black crystal and chanted words in a language that sounded Romanian. The black crystal glew and he picked off four shards, two small and two large. They'll do. He pushed them into his neck. Sam whimpered in his unconscious state, but didn't wake up.

"Now for the fun to begin my darlin' prince." Mason said with his wicked smiled still on his face and he leaned in and kissed Sam on the lips. "Time to cause some pain."

 **Oh boy. Mason is a twisted boy he is. Again if you're going to waste my time because there's a gay character in MY story, then kindly leave now. I won't have none of your shit!**

 **Until Next Time! *ready to attack bullies and haters with rainbows and glitter***


	2. We're All Just a Bit Mad Here

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So I forgot to post the first chapter on Facebook last night. Whoops. I'll be sure to get this chapter out there. Anyways. My parents painted one of our chalkboard! OH MY LAWD Y'ALL! This wall is so fun! I've been doodling on it all day :) I drew Sammy on it last night, if you wish to see a picture of him there's one of him on my Deviant Art. See my profile for my username. Anyways, I wanted to get this out earlier this evening. But real life. Pfft. That and those gosh darn plot bunnies have been demanding I pay attention to my books, because I have others to outline and the outlined ones to start. I have eighteen, eighteen projects. Ugh. I have twelve outlined and only two in the works. *dies* Anyways. Back to school season is here! If y'all are going back to school have a great school year! Do your best, have fun, make friends and memories, pass those tests, and learn something! If you have kiddos going back to school, enjoy the silence parents! I'll be all alone during the day again when my youngest brother goes back to school next Friday. I'll enjoying the silence and having wild parties. Lol nah! I'll just be writing and blaring my music without headphones. XD Anyways. October is almost here! I don't know if I'm ready for season twelve. The writers damn near killed last season. Especially with the episode Red Meat. Good lord it took weeks, WEEKS to recover. I'll never be okay watching that episode. Alright, I'm done rambling! When we left off, Sammy was having a bad day.**

 **Ruby-Thank you darling! I know, it was adorable and I wish he wasn't...but it's all the plot bunnies fault...**

 **Aziza Maye-Yay! I'm glad you're loving so far my darling! Makes me happy :) And aw, I will!**

 **spnfanforlife-I do my darling! And Cas sweetie, run bitch run! Onwards and forwards my dear!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **We're All Just a Bit Mad Here**

Mason looked down at Sam and smiled sadly. The boy was beautiful and he wish he didn't have to hurt him. But he wanted his revenge on John Winchester. He wasn't satisfied with the death of his family. That's right. He killed them. He killed them all. He punished them for choosing religion over their own child. Families don't abandon family members for being different. What if it was the other way around? He shrugged and smiled cruelly once more. He would still kill his family. No matter how you slice it, you NEVER abandon someone because they're different. It just might come back to haunt you. For his family, they didn't get that chance. He killed them days after he was tossed out like yesterdays garbage. Then a few years his sweet grandmother comes into contact with something that goes bump in the night, Johnny boy murdered her without a second thought.

"Bastard! He took the one good thing I ever had in this life!" Mason shouted.

He looked upon the sleeping Sam once more and smiles again. He brushes a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, and kissed his lips again. If he wasn't out for blood, he would make the boy his. He's so breath taking. But he needs to do this. He needed to avenge his grandmother. She was so good to him when the rest of the world was cruel and unkind. He needed to show Johnny boy he can hurt as well, but hitting him where it hurts the most. His precious boys. Like he stated, he was after the oldest, but the youngest was so much better. If only his prince wasn't so fucking beautiful. It was unfair really.

"Sorry sugah. But I must. If it was someone else, I would just make you mine. You are gorgeous. Mm mm." He said sadly. "Now to return you to Mr. Singer. I'll send your car too sugah. Hot guy needs his hot ride."

He snapped his fingers and Sam disappeared, along with his car. He picked up the black crystal and went back downstairs. He sat down on the couch that Sam sat on and groaned as he smelled an sweet smell. Vanilla. Mason smirked.

"Mm mmm Sammy baby. Your cute butt isn't just hot, but you smell so sweet. I'm tempted to just kidnap you forever now." Mason said with a seductive tone. But then got serious. "But I have more serious business to take care of."

Mason reached for the giant chest/coffee table in front of him and opened it up. He pulled out a glass cube and put the crystal inside. He chanted an incantation and smiled when the cube lit up. Sam's cursed shards were now connected back to him. He could now start causing him pain. But he doesn't want to cause to much damage yet. He wants to save the worst of it for last.

"Time to play sugah." He smirked evilly.

With Bobby and Sam

Bobby sat in his wheelchair in front of the couch as he waited for Sam to wake up. The boy popped up out of nowhere and scared him. He tried to wake the boy up and demand what was going on, but Sam was down for the count. That was a few hours ago. He was getting worried. He was tempted to call Dean, but he'll hold off for now. He knew the boys were in a place with each other right now. That Dean had rejected Sam in his time of need. If Sam was in trouble and he could him without the aid of Dean, then he'd be happy to assist. He was also happy to see his surrogate son. He was really getting worried about him. Even more so when he got the comfortable. He removed the boys boots after getting him situated on the couch, then he removed his jacket and his flannel, and was horrified. Sam had scars up and down his arms. He searched the rest of him, torso, abdomen, legs, ankles, feet, and scars everywhere. One scar scared him. The one above his heart. It was a gunshot scar. It was nasty looking and Sam should've been dead, but yet he was alive and here.

"What's happen to you boy? Did Dean do this? Did he abuse you? Or did someone else? Just please don't tell me you did this to yourself. You'd break my heart." Bobby said with tears prickling his eyes, he closed them and wiped the tears away.

He heard Sam groan and opened his eyes.

"Sam boy! Are you alright? Can ya hear me?" Bobby asked.

"B Bobby?" Sam asked. "How'd-"

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me." Bobby said.

Sam explained everything and unconsciously rubbed his neck. It was sore. Not like sick sore, but like he was strangled sore.

"You hurt?" Bobby asked noticing Sam rub his neck.

"My neck hurts. Not like sick hurts, like I've been strangled hurts." Sam said.

"Let me look son, I took a look earlier, but maybe I missed something." Bobby said.

Sam nodded then he felt white hot pain in his neck, like someone was trying to snap it slowly but painfully. He someone shouting and someone screaming. He realized he was screaming and Bobby was shouting. His world went black once more. He also glad he was already lying down. The floor would suck right now.

 **Dayum...I'm a little scared and I'm the author! Mason you adorable crazy bitch!**

 **Until Next Time! "Writers keep writing what they write! Somewhere another pretty vein just died!" Fallout Boy knows I just murdered someone.**


	3. A Little Heart to Heart

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the light delay y'all. My adopted sister and I went out last night, and we lost track of time. But we had fun! She'll be getting her new car in two weeks so that was probably the last we could out for a bit. But hey, new car! Whoop! No more having to ask our parents for the keys. Anyways. Someone asked me when the first installment to my Fallen Series is coming out. Well as of right now, like Dax, there's no release date. But hopefully soon. Hopefully. I got other projects to get going on. Anyways. Some of you liked my chalkboard Sam, and I'm happy! I'll be doodling more of him on the board along with the rest of the gang. The chalkboard wall is so fun. I love drawing it X3 I'm not very good with chalk, but hey I'm loving it! To any that's considering painting one for them or their kiddos, here's a few tips you need to know. One: put primer on first! This will help the paint go on smoother and last a long time. Two: it'll take at least three to four coats, but let each coat dry before putting on the next! Three: when cleaning it, make sure the wall is TOTALLY dirty! If you clean it with water every time you draw on it, you can ruin the wall/paint. Four: this goes with the last one, DO NOT CLEAN WITH PLAIN WATER! Again, you'll ruin the wall. Use vinegar and warm water. Five: If you don't have an eraser, use a dish towel :) And that's it. Any questions let me know! When we left off, Sam's safe at Bobby's! Whee!**

 **lenail125-He's an assbutt!**

 **spnfanforlife-XD This made my night darling. Hoo boy. XD XD XD Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **brihun2388-No trouble yet, thank goodness. So you can relax :) And I haven't seen that in a long time! Mine's Cardcaptor (it's also the first I've seen). I can too, hmmm. My poor Sammy. Thank you my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-You're about to get your answer my darling, be prepared.**

 **elliereynolds777-Not crazy! I have a love/hate thing with Lucifer XD That adorable assbutt. I understand, and we'll getting more interactions with them ;) Dean was a total butt and wanted to smack him in season 5! So, big bro will pop up soon and get the sense smacked into him, then brotherly cuddles! That's awesome! I do like Fallout Boy :) More Mason coming my darling!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **A Little Heart to Heart**

Sam woke up to a voice shouting and moaned. The voice went from yelling to soothing. He opened his his bleary eyes and found Bobby talking soothingly to him. He closed his eyes and let the darkness sweep him under again. He was thankful that this was one of those times where he has a dreamless sleep. The next time he opened his eyes he was less disoriented and a little more aware. He looked around and noticed it was dark in the room. He looked at the old clock in the room and it said it was past three in the morning. He also noticed that Bobby had ventured off to his room for the night. He rolled over to his side and curled into a comfortable position and fell back into sleep, but he drifted off completely he thought he heard a voice.

 _Sleep well my prince_

Was the last thing Sam heard before he fell back into his dreamless world.

When he woke back up it was a little after nine and Bobby was at his side examining him, more specifically his neck.

"Feel up to explaining a few things boy?" Bobby asked gently.

Sam nodded and sat up slowly. Before he began he took a shower and changed his clothes. Bobby had gone out to his car and gotten his things. After feeling more human and Bobby shoving some food down his throat, he told Bobby about the case he was working on and what had happened.

"-and I woke up here." Sam said sipping his coffee.

"Hmm. Sounds like you stumbled upon a powerful witch or a warlock." Bobby said.

"I thought warlocks were extinct?" Sam asked.

"I thought the same about vampires, but we were wrong on that." Bobby said.

"Good point." Sam said softly.

"Now there's one more thing." Bobby said.

"Yeah, what's that?" Sam asked.

"Where'd you get that gunshot scar above yer heart, and how're you alive?" Bobby asked.

Sam hesitated. He didn't want to talk about it and why. Dean had already abandoned him, he didn't want the last of his family to leave him too. But he knew he to tell Bobby. If he didn't, he would get it out of him one way or another. He took in a deep breath and told Bobby about his suicide attempts and he did them. He told Bobby everything. How plead with Dean and he rejected him, how he tried to every which way to die. Everything. When he was done with his tale, he expected Bobby to throw him out and abandon him too, but Bobby had done the opposite. He yanked Sam down into a bear hug. Sam buried his face into the old man's shoulder, and felt Bobby rubbing his back.

Bobby broke the hug and took Sam's face into his hands to make sure he had the younger mans attention.

"You listen to me boy, and listen well. I ain't cutting ya loose. Dean is a damned idjit that needs a good ass kicking. Ever since that boy came back, he's been a self righteous bastard. Yeah, he left ya, but ya still got me. No more hurting yourself and no more suicides. Ya hear me?" Bobby asked.

"I hear ya. I'm so sorry Bobby. I didn't mean to do this. I didn't know what to do and I thought if I killed myself, Lucifer wouldn't get his vessel and would weak. Plus, one less abomination in the world." Sam said sadly.

Sam winced as he felt Bobby's hands put pressure on his head. He gave Sam another tongue lashing and Sam nodded. Promising the man no more hurting himself or suicides. After a little more comfort and another heart to heart, Sam felt better about himself, and Bobby felt better.

"So now what?" Sam asked.

"Well, we research a way to get that curse out of you." Bobby said.

Sam nodded and dropped to knees in pain when the white hot pain in his neck returned. He panted when the pain stopped.

"Son! Are ya alright!? Say something boy!" Bobby plead.

"M'okay." Sam croaked.

"We should call Dean and Feathers. We'll need help." Bobby said.

"No."

"What?" Bobby asked looking at Sam like he grew two heads as the boy settled himself back onto the couch still trying to catch his breath.

"Don't call Dean. He won't care." Sam whispered.

"Sam-" Bobby started.

Sam was about to speak when he screamed instead. The pain was back and it took him out again. He sank into darkness towards a crooning voice.

 _My sweet prince. My beautiful sweet prince. Forget old Lucifer baby, you're mine. I will make you mine._

Sam sank deeper and closer. In his dream his eyes were closed in sleep, and his head pillowed in someones lap. He heard someone softly singing and cooing to him. Sam wondered if he would make it out of this alive, and if so, would Dean care at all?

 **Poor baby. *sing song* Oh Deanie...we need to have a chit chat. You too Mason!**

 **Until Next Time! *waits for it to storm because it's hot and giving me a headache***


	4. Finally Shattered

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Hey hey an update on time! Whoo! Anyways. So far so good! No backlash or anything for having an evil LGBT character in my story! Yay! I'm happy for that. With everything going on in the LGBT community, even just saying the word "gay" would cause someone to get angry. Which is ridiculous. Anyways. Hoping everything stays cools and things continue to go smoothly. I would hate to have to abandon to this story because of one person. And that's all it takes. One person to ruin it all for everyone. So yeah. Just chill out and enjoy the story y'all ;) Anyways. One more month then it's time for season 12! Whoo! I'm not ready! I mean I am ready, but not ready for what's about go to down. Not prepared for this! Anyways. I was writing for Dax earlier while watching Deadpool with my brother and I now have one hilarious mess to clean. Oh boy. I gotta quit watching movies while I write. Just like I need to stop watching Supernatural when I write for my Fallen Series. Now that's a hilarious mess XD Anyways. I'm addicted to my chalkboard wall. It's so much fun to draw on it. So fun. Much fun. Never gonna stop. Alright, I'm done XD I have one more thing and I have to get this out of my system or it might haunt my ass like the Box Ghost from Danny Phantom, so excuse me a moment. I know that I can take no more. It ain't no lie, I wanna see you out that door! BABY BYE BYE! Yup. N'Sync. It just happened. I regret nothing. When we left off, my poor baby thinks he's all alone!**

 **Aziza Maye-Thank Chuck indeed! He'll listen one way or another. Indeed! I'm the author and I have love/hate thing for him. Thank you my darling!**

 **spnfanforlife-Oh snap! Dean, Cas. RUN BITCHES RUN! Don't worry, I'll handle Mason ;) *cracks knuckles with a devilish wolf grin* Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Ruby-Thank you my darling!**

 **lenail125-Poor baby :( Dean's coming! And Bobby will not be happy.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Finally Shattered**

Sam felt light wherever he was. His head was still in someones lap and someone was humming, and talking to him. The voice was familiar. He felt like he should be afraid of the voice, but found it oddly soothing and it lulled him into peaceful darkness. While he floated in his peacefulness, he wished Dean was with him. Dean would be mother henning him to death and yelling at Bobby and Castiel to find some way to save him. But sadly, his brother doesn't care about him anymore. The moment Dean threw away the amulet, he threw Sam away. Sam plucked the amulet out of the trash can and was keeping it safe. Then Dean rejected him totally a short time later when Sam revealed that he was Lucifer's vessel. Sam's heart was had finally shattered. Over the years, his heart had been breaking little by little. From the time he first found out about the supernatural to right now. As he lay here, thinking all that has happened, Sam realized he couldn't care less if he lives or dies.

 _Now, now my sweet prince. You may want to die, but I don't. I'm simply causing you a little pain._

 ** _Who are you? I've heard your voice before._**

 _That you have my beautiful Adonis. But now's not the time for a reveal._

 ** _Why? Why are you doing this me? What did I do wrong?_**

 _No wrong my darling boy. I promise you did nothing wrong._

 ** _Then why? Please stop hurting me. I'm wounded enough._**

 _I know sweetie. I promise in due time you'll know everything. All you need to know, is that I never wanted to cause YOU pain._

 ** _WHY? PLEASE TELL ME!_**

 _I will darling. I will. Rest now. I'll be seeing you soon._

Sam snapped awake and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw a worried Bobby looking at him. Sam slowly sat up and rubbed his neck. It hurt so much and his whole body ached something fierce. He told Bobby all that happened and he told Bobby that man he met on his case was doing this to him. He realized it when he continued to call him by monikers instead of his name. But what he didn't know was why Mason doing this to him. Mason said he didn't want to hurt him, so why? Was something his father did, or maybe Dean? Some other hunter he had a beef with? Or did Mason what he was? Sam shuddered and excused himself to shower. He felt gross and icky, and just wanted to scrub himself raw. But he settled for hot water relieving his aches and pains.

Once he was clean, he dried off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He took out his shaving kit from his duffel he brought into the bathroom with him, and shaved the stubble that had been growing. He dressed in sweats and a light t shirt. Yes, he knew winter was coming but he felt hot. He wondered briefly if he was running a fever. He wouldn't be surprised. While at Stanford if he stressed out badly, didn't eat enough, lost sleep, and only drank coffee, he would come down with a fever. It was his body's way of saying he needed to rest and slow down. He got out Bobby's thermometer, sterilized it, and popped it in his mouth. He took it out when it beeped, and he sighed. He had a low grade fever. With all the stress on his mind and body, he wasn't surprised. He headed downstairs, and into the living room, and froze. His heart pounded and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

Dean and Castiel were standing in the middle of the room. He took a step back, wanting to bolt upstairs and lock himself in his room.

"Sam." Dean said noticing Sam in the doorway. "I've been trying to call you. Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"I wonder why." Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh come off it! You would've done the same thing if the situation were reversed!" Dean argued.

"Oh really?! Then you don't know me at all!" Sam shouted.

He grunted in pain when the curse was activated. He rubbed his neck and tried to take deep breathes. He heard Bobby talking to him, and Dean calling his name, then talking to Castiel. Castiel stepped towards him, and he stepped back. The angel looked at his companion confused.

"Sam?" Castiel asked.

"Stay away." Sam croaked.

"Sammy let him help you." Dean said looking concerned.

"Like you care." Sam whispered.

"Sammy-" Dean started.

Sam dropped to his knees screaming as the curse was activated, causing the white hot pain he had been feeling. He heard voices calling to him, and fell back into the darkness he had been calling home these last few times he'd pass out.

'At least here, no one can hurt me.' was his last thought as he sank further.

 **Poor Sammy baby. Dean we still need to have that chit chat.**

 **Until Next Time! *listening to radio and N'Sync pops on, clicks off radio* Had enough of that nonsense.**


	5. It's Time My Sweet Prince

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the light delay. I had one of those days yesterday, and I didn't feel like writing. Today I had one of those days, but it wasn't too bad. I felt bad for leaving y'all without a chapter, and so I'm hoping to get this out tonight. It's storming outside and I don't know if I'll lose internet. I usually don't, but sometimes I do. Anyways. Been working on Dax, and decided to cover my chalkboard wall in superheroes. I did a decent job, but it could be better. I can't draw with chalk. I'll stick to pencil and paper XD Anyways. I want one of my books out soon, around Halloween or Thanksgiving and the other, sometime around Christmas or New Years. But I'll let y'all know when their coming out about a week before I'm getting ready to release to them. So soon. Soooooooonnnnn...lol. My other books are still available for purchase! They're only a few dollars, and they're Ebooks (heads up), head to my profile for details. I also found that you can publish your Fanfiction on Amazon and make money off it, but they don't have the license for Supernatural. Sad face...Oh well. I still have y'all! My darling readers here! *hugs you all* Alright. I love how y'all have a love/hate thing with Mason XD Thing again so do I. I love him, but I hate him. It funny! Love him as my character, but hate what he's doing to my baby. Grr. XD Anyways, let's get going! When we left off, Dean and Cas are back, and Sam's not too pleased.**

 **spnfanforlife-Don't worry my darling *pats your head gently* Pancake will take care of everything. Onwards and forwards my dear!**

 **brihun2388-XD I loved them when I was little and danced every time I heard them! Daddy Dean will show back up...and if he doesn't, I'll kill him myself XD It makes total sense, my darling ;) (By the way, still living in my tank top, I love it so much!)**

 **lenail125-Don't worry my darling! He will!**

 **Aziza Maye-My poor baby. Dean will be grounded for life if he doesn't!**

 **elliereynolds777-My poor Sammy. I know! Charlie did a good job summing it up. I wish they didn't kill her. I love her so much. Don't worry my darling, Daddy Dean will pop back in! If he doesn't apologize, he will be grounded for life! Lots of fluff in the future ;) I haven't decided what I'm going to do with Mason yet in all honesty. Mason loves/hates to see his "prince" in pain ;) But to him, it's necessary!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **It's Time My Sweet Prince**

With Mason

Mason looked through his glass cube and sighed as the rush of adrenaline wore off. He slumped down on his couch and giggled. He loved his prince, he did. But his pain. His pain was necessary. He needed to hurt John Winchester and now Dean Winchester. But still, he can't stand to see his prince suffering. In fact it breaks his heart to see the beautiful man in such pain, especially when the poor boy was already in so much pain. Well, mental pain. He was causing the physical pain. He sighed again. He did also plan the death of Dean Winchester after hurting John, but he doesn't think he'll be able to kill his sweet prince. The boy was much too young and too pretty to die. So he would make Sam his. After he healed of course.

"My darling Sam. I'm so sorry for this. But you understand." He said to himself.

Mason got up, headed for the dining room, and poured a glass of red wine. He swirled it around and went back to the couch. He sat Indian style and went into a meditative state where he could reach Sam. There he found the boy floating in darkness. No dreams or light in sight. He shook his head sadly and cursed. He grabbed the boy and laid him down, then put his head into his lap, and gently stroked his soft brown locks. He hummed to keep Sam from freaking out. Sam woke up briefly and asked him why he was doing this. He told Sam he would know in due time, and let Sam wake up. He came out of his meditative state and watched in his cube as Sam did his thing.

He watched Sam go down the stairs after showering and he grew confused when the boy froze so suddenly. He then saw why. His devilishly cruel smirk can back. Dean Winchester appeared at last. There was another man in the room, and it certainly wasn't John, but no matter. He could make his move now that Dean was in the picture. He would just have to lure Johnny boy out some other way. But right now, other matters. Mason watched as Sam stepped away from Dean. This made Mason angry. Poor Sam made one mistake and now he was afraid of his brother. The other man tried to get near Sam, but Sam again backed away, scared. He decided now was the time to make his move.

He activated the curse and watched as Sam fell to his knees in pain. He then screamed and passed out. He watched as the other caught Sam's middle and carried him effortlessly to the old couch, and laid him down. He watched as the trench coated man placed two fingers on Sam's head and frowned. Mason frowned as well.

"Who are you mystery man and why are you touching my sweet prince?" Mason growled. No one was going to touch his prince and get away with it.

Mason then left to get things ready and such. After a few hours of getting stuff ready, Mason was good to go. He went to his cube and activated the curse once more. He watched as the unconscious Sam's back arched and he let out a pain filled screech. He deactivated the curse and watched as Dean tried to rouse Sam, but not having any luck. He smirked cruelly again, and chanted into his cube.

He watched as the three men fell unconscious. He snapped his fingers and he headed upstairs. The men and his sweet Sam was in the room he had Sam in the first time. He took the two men and tied them to the chairs, and that's when he figured out what the other man was. He was an angel.

"Oh this is just perfect." He smirked.

Mason knew about angels somewhat. He made the proper holding sigils around the unconscious angel, and then tied Bobby to his wheelchair. He went over to his Sam and strapped him to the table, like when he first met him.

"Well now. Time to play." Mason said, he snapped his fingers and everyone but Sam woke up.

"What the hell!? Where are we and who the fuck are you?!" Dean snarled.

"Calm yourself Deano. You wouldn't want me to hurt Sam do you?" Mason said cupping Sam's cheek gently as he sat on the table.

"Get away from him! Don't touch him!" Dean shouted.

"Oh but Dean, Sam's my sweet prince." Mason said with a smug grin as Dean sputtered.

"Sweet prince?!" Bobby asked.

Mason nodded and placed a sweet loving kiss on Sam's lips. Dean howled in rage and struggled in his bonds. Mason laughed.

"What's wrong Dean?" Mason asked smugly.

"GET AWAY FROM SAM! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM YOU PERV!" Dean howled.

Mason laughed, and placed another kiss on Sam's lips just piss Dean off. He then woke Sam with gentle chanting. Sam's eyes fluttered.

"Sam. Wake up my prince. It's time for you to join me." Mason cooed.

Sam opened his eyes half mast, he was still in pain and was so tired. He saw the man sitting next to him on the table he now felt beneath him.

"W wha-where am I?" Sam slurred. "M Mason?"

"Hi my darling Sam." Mason said sweetly.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted.

Sam looked over at him and back to Mason with a sleepy questioning look. Mason just smiled and cupped Sam's cheek.

"It's time my sweet sweet Sam." Mason said.

 **Jeez Mason...you twisted beautiful being you.**

 **Until Next Time! *just wants to crawl under my blankie and hide for days***


	6. Everything That Could

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the light delay. I took a little me day. It was much needed. I was going to take one tonight, but I felt bad for leaving y'all without a chapter (like I usually do), so here's the next one for y'all! Whee. Anyways. My roommate and I having been going out and hanging. She's getting her first car in a few weeks and after that for a while we won't be able to do anything. So yeah. Going out while we can! It was nice. We had dinner, and went mall hopping (just walked around, but it's what I call it). We found an F.Y.E store and they have FNAF stuff! I was like "YAAAAAAASSSS!" But was sad when they didn't have any Salvage stuff (Springtrap, but I knew him first as Salvage). Him's my favorite in the games, and so is Foxy. Anyways. We wandered around and just drove for a bit. It felt nice getting out of the house. I had one of those days, twice. Ugh. I feel better now and ready to rock! I'm still not ready for season 12...gonna die...uhnnn. Why do the writers gotta break our hearts like that?! Stupid writers...lol. Anyways. I drew Pokemon on my chalkboard wall. It's been a long time since I drew Pokemon (it's been like 6 years), but they came out okay. I drew a few of my favorites X3. For the next theme...I haven't decided. I want to FNAF, but I think I'll save it for Halloween. I need to start putting up my pics on my Mutilated Pancake page so y'all can see. I'll do that this weekend sometime, if I have the time. Anyways. I bet y'all are sick of my rambling. Let's get going! When we left off, Mason has the gang! Uh oh!**

 **brihun2388-Mason made a mistake. A huge mistake. SAMMY IS MINE! ALL MINE! (I can share though X3)**

 **spnfanforlife-Cloud of glitter...pffffttttt HAHAHAHAHA! That's amusing. But yeah, Dean will probably kill him. Sadly. Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-He's lost it totally. Dean will probably mutilate him. Poor Mason. Thank you darling! I feeling much better.**

 **Ruby-Hook, line, and sinker!**

 **lenail125-He will. Dean will make sure of it.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Everything That Could Go Wrong, Did.**

"M Mason what's going on?" Sam asked weakly.

"It's time my sweet prince." Mason smiled at Sam.

"T time? For what?" Sam asked struggling weakly in his bonds.

Mason didn't answer he just smiled sadly at Sam and activated the curse. He listened in content and some form of grief as Sam screamed in agony. Mason heard the cursing and words of profanity thrown at him, but he ignored it. When he deactivated it, he watched as Sam struggled for breath. He carded a hand through the boys sweaty hair. When Sam caught his breath, Mason noticed it was still shallow and the boy was shaking. Mason reactivated the curse and watched as wailed in pain, after he deactivated it, Sam had a seizure. Mason watched in horror as Sam seized on the table. He heard the boys family crying and shouting to Sam.

Dean watched in sheer terror as Sam seized on the table he was strapped to. He cried and called to Sam to calm him down, but it didn't work. He watched helplessly as Sam struggled. When Sam stopped seizing he watched as Sam stopped breathing.

"NO! SAMMY! HELP HIM! DO SOMETHING!" Dean yelled.

Mason sprung into action and preformed CPR. When Sam came back, Mason cooed and took care of Sam.

"Mason...what happened?" Sam panted, it was hard to breathe.

"I lost you for a moment my sweet prince. But I have you back." Mason cooed.

"L lost? I died?" Sam asked still panting for breath.

"Yes, but only for a moment. You're back my sweet prince." Mason smiled and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

Dean roared at Mason and Mason snarled. He grabbed some duct tape and gagged the other men. He put the tape away and turned back to Sam, and explained everything to him. How he wanted revenge against father after killing the one thing he had good left. He told him he was going to go after Dean and use him instead but got the younger one.

"But my father's dead, and Dean didn't do anything wrong. He was with me." Sam said quietly.

"I know my sweet sweet boy. But still. I wanted to hurt him so bad. But I can hurt you, then make you mine." Mason smiled cruelly. "After all. They don't love you."

Sam opened his mouth to defend his family but nothing came out. These last few months proved that his family didn't need nor want him around. All because he made one mistake. Yes, he freed Lucifer, but it wasn't really his fault. He didn't know the last seal was Lillith. If he had all the information he wouldn't gone after her. But with the lack of information and his head all a mess, he did what he thought was right. Plus Dean was going to do the same thing. Kill Lillith.

"I see the look on your face my darling. They do not love you. If they did, they wouldn't have blamed you. I know you didn't release Lucifer on purpose. You didn't know that the last seal was her. You were being played by both Heaven and Hell. Even dear Castiel over there played his part in making sure his brother was released." Mason said.

"W what?" Sam asked weakly.

"Castiel and other angels are hoping for the apocalypse so they can have their paradise." Mason said.

Sam looked over at said angel and saw his eyes were down to the floor and his head hung in shame. Sam looked back up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Then dear Deano dropped you like a hot rock. You did nothing wrong aside the blood, and Dean ran with his tail in between his legs all because he didn't and couldn't deal with you. I wouldn't have abandoned you my sweet prince. I would've been by you thick and thin no matter what. After all, family are suppose to love you no matter what. You and I were abandoned because we're different, because mistakes were made, because they couldn't deal, because they're cowards." Mason spat the last sentence with bitter venom.

Mason took a deep breath and looked back at his Sam with a sweet but bitter smile. "I wouldn't have left you. Even if you die by this curse, I'll bring you back, and love you like should be loved. I'll cherish you like you should be cherished. You'll never be alone like you are now."

"Alone...I'm all alone...I've always have been..." Sam panted it out it was getting harder to breath.

"That's right my darling boy. You've always been so alone. But you'll never be with me. Never again." Mason said activating the curse.

Sam screamed in pure agony again. When the pain was gone, he fell into darkness with Mason cooing in his ear. Mason was right. He was alone. All alone. He always had been and always will be. He fell into a pained nightmare. A nightmare he really didn't want.

Lucifer was with him.

 **Damn Mason. Kick the poor boy why don't you? And shit! Lucy! No! You go away!**

 **Until Next Time! *gets into an argument with both parents and gets frustrated that none of them listen to me...ever***


	7. And Shit Keeps Coming

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know. My parents and I still had a scrap and they still aren't listening to me. Oh well. I called my insurance place (because that's what they're fussing about) and they said I'm all good. So I'm not going to worry about anymore. I'm all good. That and yesterday, I worked on my book a little and then my internet went out a few times. So yeah. I sowwy. It's the plot bunnies. It's always their fault. Lol. Anyways. I did a little thing where I took Mason and put him in one of my little horror stories, and I now know how sick and demented he really is. This guy needs therapy and one huge chill pill shoved up his butt. Like for real. Y'all think he's demented here *shudders at my own horror story* Anyways. Stephen King got nothing on me. Nah I'm joking. He's the king of horror, always will be. Anywhozzles. I drew Deadpool on my chalkboard wall. It's awesome. I drew Pearl first from Steven Universe. Anyways. Pics are coming to my Mutilated Pancake Facebook page, this weekend if I have time, so keep your eyes out for them. I'll be spamming y'all with chalkboard doodles! All of them! So much of them. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Alright. I'm done with that. Anyways. I still have some new stories to post on my profile, they'll be up later tonight or tomorrow. Sometime...next week...the Tuesday after the Monday of next Friday. Wait...what?! See what happens when the plot bunnies don't let you turn off author mode? Anyways, when we left off, Mason you bastard! Lucy go away!**

 **lenail125-Don't worry my darling! Sammy will be rescued!**

 **spnfanforlife-Pffffffftttttt...HAHAHAHAHAHA! Run Lucy run! Your next! Oh my Chuck my darling. That was funny. Right! Time! Time to work! *cracks knuckles* Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **brihun2388-Let it run away! It's a sign of a healthy writer ;) Anyways, don't my dear *cracks knuckles* I'm on it! Mason will get what's coming to him. Thank you my darling, I sent you a PM. PS: I refuse to take mine off X3**

 **Ruby-*unhooks you and keeps you in a bowl on my desk* (Lol! I'm glad you're it my darling!)**

 **Aziza Maye-Mason needs to be thrown out a window, then hugged. No he can't, but don't worry, I'm on it! He snuck in...assbutt.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **And Shit Keeps Coming**

Lucifer walked up to the poor boy trapped in his snare. He had been meaning to talk to him but the boy fell off his radar. This Mason was a powerful warlock. His wards kept him from locating Sam in his dreams. But now, he has and he can speak to Sam. Sam has no choice but to listen. He has him caught and gagged. He walked up to Sam and tsked at the boy. Sam growled behind the shadow thing that was covering the lower half of his face. He tried to struggle, but whatever was holding him captive, had a tight hold on him. He couldn't move at all. He tried forcing Lucifer out of his mind, but he was so weak and tired from the curse Mason placed on him, he couldn't do much.

"My poor Samuel. This demented thing hurting you like this. You know, if you say yes I can make this all go away." Lucifer said with a soft smile.

Sam glared at him and shook his head. He began to struggle again and found some reserve strength left. It was all he had left. He could either use it to force Lucifer out or escape Mason. He could with Mason, Lucifer however, Sam wanted him out. Like now.

"Now Sam. I know this hurts and such, but just say yes, er nod rather. I would remove the gag but I know your mouth can be just as bad as your brothers." Lucifer said.

Again Sam shook his head no, and used a bit of the last of the strength he had to get out of the bonds. Once freed he looked at Lucifer dead in the face with an icy glare. If looks could kill, Lucifer would've burned right there. Hell, the King of well Hell, looked a little scared of him.

"Get out." Sam rasped.

"Sam, don't test me. Say yes." Lucifer said sending Sam his own glare.

"No. Get the fuck out of my head." Sam said a little stronger.

"Sam-"

"I SAID NO! GET OUT!" Sam screamed and with the last drop of his strength, he sent Lucy packing.

Sam now truly exhausted both physically and mentally, fell back into darkness. Sometime later a voice brought him back to the living. Sam whimpered as the pain hit and groaned with depression. He just wanted to die already. But apparently Mason had other ideas. Sam felt a hand caress his cheek and lips on his. His eyes fluttered open and saw Mason sitting on the metal table next to his hip. He was speaking softly to him. Sam looked over at his once family, and noticed that Bobby and Dean had been crying and trying to escape their bonds. Same with Castiel minus the tears. Sam looked back at Mason and wondered what he did that made two hardened hunters weep.

"Oh them?" He asked reading the question on his prince's face. "You died again for a few moments. First you passed out and then started dreaming. You began to thrash like you were having another seizure and then, you went still. I checked you over, and you didn't have a pulse. Luckily, I remembered I have AED and used it to bring you back. How are you feeling my sweet prince?"

Sam licked his lips. He was tired and wanted to sleep forever. But he was also thirsty. Mason nodded and helped him sip some water. It was so good, he whined when Mason took the bottle away.

"Now now my love. Can't have you getting sick." Mason crooned to him. "I'll take care of you. Such good care of you. Unlike your 'family' over there. Those tears, fake my prince. They're pretending. They don't love you. Not anymore. You've been abandoned. Like me."

Sam felt tears pricking his eyes.

"I know my sweet Sam. They left you alone. But you've always been alone. Like me." Mason said sadly.

Sam whimpered and the tears spilled over. Sam couldn't help it. He was so tired and weak, he couldn't hold it back. Besides, Mason was right. He was all alone. He always had been, now more than ever. He was unloved all because of one mistake. No. Many mistakes. His mistakes caused his family to pay the price when it should've been him. Dean should've left him dead at Cold Oaks. Hell, his father should've left him to burn and save his mother instead. He shouldn't have been born for that matter! Dean would've had a better life.

"I know what you're thinking. You feel like you shouldn't have been born. I've felt that way too." Mason said. "But nothing we can do now."

Mason activated the curse and Sam had no strength left to scream, he had no strength left to hold on. He was fading, and he was welcoming death. Before he slipped totally under and before he closed his eyes one last time. He saw that Dean had broken out of his bonds and was fighting Mason.

"You hang in there Sammy! You hear me!?" He heard Dean shout. He sounded so far away. "Sam! SAMMY!"

Sam closed his eyes and let go.

 **Dammit Lucifer, dammit Mason, dammit plot bunnies that make me write this heartbreaking stuff!**

 **Until Next Time! *hides away from everyone and the world while writing***


	8. Momma Dean

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I just can't seem to win with my parents. At all...*headtodesk* Ugh. Why must they be so difficult...why? WHY?! *dies* If money weren't such an issue I would be outie 5000. *In a Batman voice* One day. One day. Alright enough of that nonsense. *clears throat and drinks some water because the Batman voice wrecks havoc on my throat* Anyways. I know y'all don't want to hear me rant and rave about that, so let's get a move on! Had this dream last night, and not only was it spooky it also intrigued and I need an opinion if y'all can spare one. In the dream I was in a video game setting instead of it being realistic like my dreams normally are (E.g. Uncharted 4). Anyways. I was wandering down a deserted road searching for my lost twin sisters Madison and Alison. I came across a mass grave that was still fresh. There were four headstones. The two in the front had my sisters names. The third headstone behind/in the middle of first two said "Here Lies Jason Barrows Head". The fourth and final headstone had my name on it. Something appeared out of the corner of my eye and I saw Madison looking at me frantically. I got up to run but a shadow figure appeared and brought down his weapon, and that's when I woke up. What spooked me in the dream was that the shadow figure was Jason Barrow, and he had his head *shudders* So, here's my question that I would like your take on. What should I do with this intriguing dream? Should I make it my first horror title, or try pitching the idea to a gaming company? What do y'all think? Anyways, let's get going! When we left off, Sammy no!**

 **brihun2388-Got it! Thanks for lending an ear :) Mason's gonna fell the wrath of Momma Dean!**

 **spnfanforlife-Do it! Hit him again! You know you wanna ;) Lol! And I didn't mean too! It's all the plot bunnies fault. They made me write it...*wolf grumbles about stupid bunnies* Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Ruby-He'll be okay! Momma Dean to the rescue!**

 **Aziza Maye-What is taking him so long...geez Dean get the lead out! XD**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Momma Dean Isn't Having Your Shit**

Dean watched as Mason took his brother down and passed out. Sam began to trash around as if having a nightmare, but it was the start of another seizure. Dean, then watched in horror as Sam seized on the table once more. Dean counted the minutes in his head and when he five minutes he was more than worried he was pissed! He screamed through the tape and struggled. He needed to get to Sam. He watched then as Sam went still. Deadly still. Mason lent down and placed his head on Sam's chest, then felt for a pulse, and started to do CPR. Dean's heart sunk. Sam stopped breathing again, and judging by Mason's face, Sam's heart had stopped beating. Mason then scrambled out of the room, and returned with an AED machine. He cut open Sam's shirt and placed the pads where they needed to be on Sam's chest. Dean watched as Mason had to shock Sam back to him.

Mason removed the pads and such as Sam was back with them. He kept over Sam and when he woke up asking what happened, he explained it to him. Sam looked horrified at first, but then resigned. Mason wondered what Sam had dreamt about that gave him that look. He didn't press the issue and then looked back the bound gang behind him and winked at them as Sam examined them and broke his gaze with them. Mason turned back to Sam and once poured nonsense into Sam's head.

Dean had had enough of Mason and his lying! He struggled more and found weak point in the ropes. He felt along the aging chair and found an edge that was jagged and loose. Remembering where the weak point is on the ropes, he used the jagged end to cut himself free. When his wrists were free, he got the knife out of his boot and cut his ankles free. He took the tape off his mouth and put his knife in Cas' hand. The angel could cut himself free and release himself the wards that held him captive, then free Bobby. Dean flinched at the when the curse was reactivated but nothing came out of Sam's mouth. He looked at his brother's face and once more his heart sunk. Sam had that resigned look again. Sam was giving up. Dean tackled Mason and wrestled him to floor, deactivating the curse in the process.

"Sam! You hang on!" Dean shouted, he saw Sam's eyes close and as he slipped away from him. "Sam! SAMMY!"

"Get off me!" Mason yelled managing to push Dean of off him.

Dean got right back on him and just started to wail on him. Dean was suddenly pulled off when Mason had lost consciousness. Castiel had pulled him off, while Bobby unstrapped Sam and tried to rouse him. But was having no luck. Dean rushed to his brothers side and begged Sam to wake up. But the stubborn bastard wouldn't so much as twitch.

"Cas, can you carry Sam? We need to get out of here." Dean asked.

Castiel nodded and gently scooped Sam up. Dean was about to lead them out when he suddenly remembered that he had no clue where they were. Castiel said he would take Sam and Bobby back to Sioux Falls, and then return to help Dean with Mason. Dean agreed, and carded a hand through Sam's long locks and promised he would be home soon, then begged Sam once more to hold on. Castiel took hold of Bobby's wheelchair and took flight. Once he made sure Sam and Bobby were settled and alright for the moment, he went back to Dean.

Dean had Mason strapped to the table Sam was on, by the time Castiel returned. The angel looked at the unconscious warlock and felt anger towards him. Yes, in the beginning he was anything but nice to Sam. But once he got know him and saw the love Sam had for his family, Castiel came to value the young man as a friend and Sam had begun to warm up to the angel.

"We need to get those black things out of Sammy's neck. Any ideas?" Dean asked.

"No. I have never seen a curse like this before. But I can awaken Mason and we question him." Cas said.

Dean nodded and moved so Cas could wake their prisoner up. Cas placed two fingers on Masons head and the man came awake sputtering.

"Wh-what's happened? Where's my Sam?" Mason asked.

"Your Sam? He's my Sam!" Dean snarled.

"Right. You left him. Threw him away like yesterday's garbage." Mason threw back.

"I was wrong. We both made mistakes and he's paid for it. Tell me how to remove the curse." Dean growled.

"No. I want my sweet prince." Mason demanded.

Dean got angry and started to beat on Mason again. Dean decided if he wanted answers, he was going to have to use force. Dean took back the knife he handed to Castiel earlier and began to torture Mason. Screams and begging filled the room and no hunter nor angel particularly cared at the moment.

Meanwhile with Sam and Bobby

Sam developed a high fever from the stress and strain of all that has been going on. His breathing had worsened to the point that Bobby brought an old oxygen tank he kept just in case, and fixed the face mask over Sam's and turned it on. It helped but not by much, Sam breathing was still weak and shallow. But he couldn't take the boy to the hospital. There would be no way to explain the crystal shards in his neck.

Bobby replaced the warm cloth on Sams forehead and hoped his fever would break soon. Sam was too weak for this. He took Sams limp hand in his didn't like how cold it felt, nor did Bobby like how ashen Sams skin was.

"You hold on boy. You hear me? You hold on, and you keep fighting because dammit boy, I can't lose ya. Don't you go breaking my heart now." Bobby said softly, trying hard to hold back his tears.

Bobby felt a weak squeeze on his hand.

 ***discreetly wipes tears away* Stupid allergies.**

 **Until Next Time! *still trying to decide on whether to make my spooky dream a book or try for a game* Hmmmm...**


	9. Broken Curses

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know, I know...*headtodesk* I needed another me day. I had a wicked headache, it was my youngest brother's 18th birthday, my parents still won't let the insurance thing die so that's where the headache came from, and just real life in general. But I'm back with the new chapter! Alright. So this month will be a little crazy for me, so updates are going to be spotty at best. Not only that, Inkett (an authoring website) is a having a contest, and the top three winners get not only their book published, they get their cover designed, and a marketing team to help with sales and such. So I really want to enter this contest, but the deadline is October 2nd, so I'm going to try and beat the deadline and enter this. So yeah. That and September in general is usually a busy month for me anyways. Also, I still need to get my second surgery done as well, so yeah...I will do my best to get stories out to y'all this month. I know my regular darlings will be patient with me, so newcomers, follow their example! XD I'm going to be writing a lot this month...my little fingers are going to fall off. Well not little fingers..I have long bony piano fingers XD I have long toes too. Which makes me laugh, because I'm only 5'4 in real life. I was actually suppose to be a little taller at 5'6-5'7 but after having surgery on my chest, my lower spine curved in giving me kyphosis aka hunchback. When my spine curved in, I stopped growing height wise. Yeah. Enough of my rambling! Let's get going! When we left of, Sammy's slowly dying.**

 **spnfanforlife-Oh boy XD Cas would just look at the skillet and question it...poor clueless angel. Dean could do some serious damage (I once had a character that had a skillet as a weapon and had killed people with it. She even had a line saying "If want to make some good scrambled brains, you have to crack a few skulls."). Sammy! Hold on! Daddy's coming! Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **lenail125-Don't worry! They'll make it!**

 **Aziza Maye-I was thinking the same thing. It might actually do better as a book :) Thank you for the input though! Aw! *hugs* Yes, Mama Dean has finally shown up! Yay!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Broken Curses & Broken Hearts**

With Dean and Cas

"Dean, enough. We must return to Sam and Bobby." Castiel said calmly to a still angry.

"No. He still hasn't told us how to remove the curse on Sammy." Dean snarled.

"N never t tell...H he's m mine..." Mason whispered, not having the strength to talk loudly.

Dean was about to throw something back, but his phone rang. He looked at the caller id and paled. It was Bobby. He answered it, but was afraid of what he had to say. Sammy was dying he could feel it, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear it. But he had to answer the phone, he had to know that his baby was still hanging on. He needed to know that his Sammy was still here.

"Bobby, how is he?" Dean asked.

 _"It don't look good Dean. He's fadin'."_

Dean closed his eyes and held back tears that threatened to fall. "Can he...talk? I want to talk to him."

 _"Sorry boy. I can't wake him up. He's-"_

"No he's not! He's not going to, not ever! He needs my permission and I didn't give it to him!" Dean said shaking with anger.

 _"Dean son-"_

"Just. Keep him here Bobby. He can't leave me yet." Dean said still shaking, this with fear and sadness.

 _"I'll do my best. Good luck."_

Dean hung up and looked at the dying Mason. He was still shaking with so much anger, he picked up his knife and stabbed the warlock. Dean watched with satisfaction as the light left the warlocks eyes. He took the knife out of his chest and grabbed the black crystal, and crushed it. Dean turned to Castiel and was ready to go home. Castiel got the message and took him home. He would come back and deal with the corpse.

With Sam and Bobby

After Bobby hung up with Sam, he looked at the boy with such sadness, seen in fathers who lost their children. He reclaimed a large cold hand in his and sighed. His boy was dying, and there was nothing he could do.

Suddenly Sam whimpered in pain, the whimper turned into a hoarse scream. The shards in Sam's neck glew and then popped out. Bobby snapped out of his trance after a moment and disposed of the shards in well sigiled curse box he kept nearby for when he and Sam solved the mystery. He wheels to his desk and placed the box there. He'd have Dean take it to the basement later. He wheeled back to Sam and looked at the still ill boy. He was still ashen and his breathing was still poor. He shook his head and had hoped that when the shards came out, he would've gotten better. But if anything, he looked worse. Like death.

"Don't leave us boy. Don't you dare." Bobby said shakingly, his eyes brimming with tears.

Dean and Cas appear after a bit, and Dean rushes to his baby. Bobby explained what happened, and Dean explained his side. Dean was happy the curse has been broken, but not happy that Sam was still dying.

"God, Sammy. I'm so sorry baby boy. So sorry." Dean said tearfully. "Please keep fighting. Don't leave me."

Bobby moved away and let Dean take care of his kid. Castiel too gave the brothers space, but stayed to keep Bobby company. Dean stayed by Sam's side all throughout the night, begging Sam to stay with him, apologizing to him, doing his best to keep him warm since he was still cold.

"I was wrong Sammy. So wrong. We're better together, we've always been. It's you and me against world right?" Dean asked with a sad smile.

Sam didn't respond and Dean was slowly starting to think that maybe, Sam really wouldn't make it. That this would be the one time Sam wouldn't make it. But he just can't let his baby go. He couldn't and wouldn't. Sam was going to make it. He had too. There was no him if there was no Sam.

Dean was going to make sure that was going to make it. He didn't give one damn about Heaven or Hell. He just wanted his baby back.

 **Yup. I cried. Straight up. Why do the plot bunnies make me write this stuff...**

 **Until Next Time! *trying to mentally prepare for all this writing***


	10. He Is Never Alone

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry! This Inkitt contest is going to drive me mad. But I'm determined! I'm going to go for gold and make that deadline! Even though it will kill me. Most definitely...Oh boy. Anyways. Thank you guys and gals, for your support and your patience. Both are always greatly greatly appreciated. Again September is a pretty busy month for me, but I'm going to try my best. Also, I know a lot of people with September birthdays so if you have a birthday coming up, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! If your birthday have come and past, A Very Happy UnBirthday to you! Yes, I went all Alice in Wonderland on you XD Anyways. The plot bunnies have given me yet another project to add to my long list of projects. It's called the Gun Runner. It stars my very own Sam Winchester (no relation to our beloved Sammy) who becomes a Gun Runner simply because he can...hmm...not to those of you who don't know, gun running is the illegal smuggling or gun trafficking. So know you might be thinking, why is my Sam a gun runner? Surely it can't be just because he feels like it, can it? You'll have to wait and see. Since I have so many other projects to do, it's going on my top list because the plot bunnies like it so much. Anyways. Alright. So, I'm sad to say this is the last chapter. I know, I know. But I need to get going on other fics now. Plus I feel this is a suitable end. Thanks to those who favorited, followed, and alerted! Y'all are awesome! Special thanks to my regular darlings and all my reviewers! You guys and gals, are amazing! XOXOXO! When we left off, Sammy! No! Hold on!**

 **lenail125-My poor babes.**

 **spnfanforlife-*hugs you tight* Don't worry! I did promise this wasn't a death fic. So. Sammy's going to be alright :) *hands you a tissue* Aw! *hugs you again* Onwards and forwards my darling!**

 **Aziza Maye-I did promise, and I keep my promises ;) Sam a Lam will be just fine my darling. Mason's gone...or is he? And thank you! I really want to enter this contest and the deadline is in three/four weeks, so I'm trying to prepare something, but I'm no James Patterson. But thank you again :)**

 **Ruby-*hugs***

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **He Is Never Alone**

A week later

Sam was sitting outside on the old porch swing, rocking himself gently. Sam had always loved this swing, and Bobby never had the heart to get rid of it when it got old, so he just fixed it up for him. He was cocooned in a blanket despite having on a thermal shirt and a hoodie. It wasn't that chilly or anything, but Sam did have a fever that was difficult to break. When it did, he was left with some chills that refused to leave, that and coupled with the fact that barely ate while separated from Dean. But Dean, Bobby, and even Castiel were making sure he ate and got some rest. Today, after much arguing from his nursemaids, he was allowed outside. The fresh air was actually helping him a little. He opened his eyes and looked out into yard and saw his car still sitting there. After he was more clear headed as the fever left, he thought about leaving again but thought about his heart to heart with Dean not just a few short days ago.

 _A few short days ago_

 _Dean was helping Sam to eat some soup that Bobby made for him before returning to work. Castiel was around the yard putting new sigils and protection symbols. As Dean was helping Sam to eat, he was talking to him about the time he was separated from Sam, then about his trip to the future. Sam listened and wasn't sure what his brother wanted from him. Yes, he apologized over and over, but to Sam it wasn't enough. Dean dropped him like a hot rock when he found out what a monster he was and then wanted nothing more to do with him. But some part of him believed Dean. So for now, he was guardedly optimistic._

 _"Alright, good job Sammy. Seems like your appetite is coming back." Dean said with a smile._

 _Sam nodded and looked back down to his lap, fiddling with a loose thread on the blanket that covered his legs._

 _"Sammy, we need to talk." Dean said._

 _"W what about?" Sam asked quietly._

 _"How you think I'm going to up and leave you the minute you get better. How you think I don't give a damn about you. And my personal favorite, how you think you're all alone." Dean said._

 _Sam winced. He took in a shaky breath and tried not to cry, but the tears in his eyes had another idea. They leaked out of his eyes anyways._

 _"But it's true. It's all true." Sam sniffed._

 _Dean handed him a tissue and Sam blew his nose. But the tears just kept falling._

 _"Sammy. I know we've been really rocky around each other nowadays. I went to Hell and came back not me. I changed but not for the better. I thought since I had an angel on my shoulder I was the man. But I was wrong. I kept hurting you over and over, but worse, you let me. You took the hit and I kept going. Then I go to the future and my god Sammy, I hated what I saw. I was wrong to reject you. I was wrong to leave you when you needed me most." Dean said. "But Sammy, you're not alone. Never. I could never hate you. Yes I was hating what you were doing because it was hurting you dumbass, but not you. Never you."_

 _Sam let out a little sob and looked at his brother. "You don't hate me?"_

 _"No baby boy. I don't." Dean said._

 _Sam crushed his daddy to him, clinging to him like he was going to disappear. Dean clung back just as much._

 _"Forgive me?" Dean asked._

 _"Always." Sam sobbed out. "Forgive me?"_

 _Dean closed his eyes and smiled a watery smile. "Always."_

 _Dean let Sammy sob it out as he rocked him gently and crooned softly to him. Dean smiled again. His baby was back home to him, and Sam had him back._

 _End of flashback_

Sam felt a body sit with him on the swing and a groan. Sam smiled.

"The car all good?" Sam asked.

"Yup. She's all good. Oil and brake's changed, tires rotated, and everything else is good." Dean said. "How's my other baby?"

"He's all good. His two other nursemaids made sure he ate his lunch, took his meds, bundled up, and now he's getting some fresh air." Sam said.

"Good, good. Is he okay? Not too cold? Need another blanket?" Dean asked.

"Nope. I'm fine." Sam assured.

"Alright. Nice ride." Dean said.

"I bought it after having some odds and ends jobs." Sam said.

"They paid that well?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yup." Sam said.

"And these jobs were?" Dean asked.

"Classified, or I'll have to kill you." Sam said with sly smile.

Dean snorted. "Not going to leave are you?"

"No. I was going to, but not now. Or ever." Sam said.

"Oh yeah? What changed your mind?" Dean asked.

"That Dean's baby would miss his daddy too much." Sam whispered.

Dean smiled and clapped his knee. "Alright baby boy. Time to go inside for a while. It's getting cooler."

Sam nodded and followed Dean back inside. Dean got him situated on the couch and headed into the kitchen to help with dinner. Castiel came in and sat with Sam. The two decided to do some light translation work. Over the last few days, Sam and Cas bonded which was good. Bobby had his boys back, Dean had his baby back, and Sam wasn't alone. He never was.

You are never alone.

Meanwhile watching from afar

"I'll get you yet my sweet prince. I'll get you yet." A man smiled viciously.

 **It's done! And everything's all good! Whoo! The "You are never alone" line is in honor of Suicide Prevention Week. YOU ARE NEVER ALONE!**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
